Variations of Cake
This article is about the recommended character versions of Cake. For the cakes used in Cake at Stake, see Cake at Stake Cakes. This is a list of variations of the recommended character Cake. Birthday Cake Two Birthday Cakes '''appeared in Hurtful!. They just stood in place while Leafy and Bubble were competing. They are strawberry cakes supposedly for someone’s birthday. One is recommended by imindabath, and the other by n64boys. Cake's Dad '''Cake's Dad appeared in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. He is one of the gaspers. He is a chocolate cake recommended by Start o. s. n. s. g. Caked Caked appeared in The Glistening. It is one of the voters of Ice Cube. It is a squished strawberry cake. It was recommended by TheForgotten989. Carrot Cake Carrot Cake 'appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It watched the final elimination with other cakes. It is self-explanatory, the species is a carrot cake. It was recommended by lawman12345. Fluffy Purple Cupcake (debatable) 'Fluff Purple Cupcake appeared in Gardening Hero. It is one of the gaspers of when a recommended character was going to join Battle For Dream Island. It is a purple frosted cupcake with sprinkle. It is recommended by TheZappingManectric. Giant Purple Cake Giant Purple Cake '''appeared in Hurtful!. It stayed in place while Bubble and Leafy were competing. It is a strawberry cake dyed purple, since you can still see the traditional colors of cakes in BFDI, red, pink, and white a little. It is recommended by energeticmilo. Grand Cake The '''Grand Cake '''appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and Return of the Hang Glider. In BFDI 24, it was just a slip of paper saying it will appear in the next episode, in which it did. It is the other prize besides Dream Island in BFDI 25. It is currently owned and probably already digested by Firey. It appears to be all the other Cake at Stake Cakes combined, being non-sentient. It is recommended by PestramiShowALT and MrLegoWaffle911. jmarston123's and xXangelwings1234Xx's Cakes Two '''Cakes appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. They are some of the former viewers of the elimination before catching on fire. They appear to be strawberry cakes. They were recommended by jmarston123 and xXangelwings1234Xx. Pen Inside Cake Pen Inside Cake 'appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It is one of the viewers of the final Cake at Stake in BFDI. It is Pen inside Cake, exactly what the name suggests. It is recommended by Kalasi97. Pickle Cake 'Pickle Cake 'appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It watched the final BFDI Cake at Stake. It is some pickles mashed with strawberry cake. It is recommended by jamalioHabbo14. Red Velvet Chess Cake 'Red Velvet Chess Cake appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It was watching the final Cake at Stake inside BFDI. It is a red velvet cake. It is recommended by chimcharman123. Yoyle Ice Cream Cupcakes (debatable) Yoyle Ice Cream Cupcakes appeared in Return of the Hang Glider. It was watching the final Cake at Stake. It is just one cupcake despite the name. This is made of Yoyle ice cream, possibly a new Yoyle dish. It is recommended by DaKillahBunnyz. Yoylecake '''Yoylecake '''appeared in Hurtful! and The Liar Ball You Don't Want. They are a Yoylecake (being a slice in their first appearance and a whole cake in their second appearance). It was recommended by KaraidsLair in BFDI 23 and Jeremy E. in BFB 7. They stood in place as everyone gasped from Loser's elimination. Category:Variations of Characters Category:Cake Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Food Category:Recommended Characters